AshXElsaXAnna valentines
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is taking Elsa and Anna to viradian city hotel as thier valentines day night for them until they order champagne and wine what can go wrong AshXElsaXAnna lemon


**AshXElsaXAnna valentines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a romance is a valentines day special might had lot of laughs but show Ash's time with the girls of your choices so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

it has few years when Ash is married to Elsa and her sister Anna they live in Kanto together and they have three children. Anna had twins girls she name them Summer and Autumn as they are at the kitchen so happy and Elsa had a son she name him Andrew which he is look exactly like Ash but has his mother's hair color and ice powers and Aura there all 6 months old.

"Andrew is doing great Anna of controlling his power" Elsa said to her sister "Well he's just like his father and you" Anna replied as they giggle

"Today is Valentines day means we should do something with Ash tonight!" Anna shout as she was excited "We'll let Delia watch over the kids till we're gone." Elsa said to her as a new voice was heard

"Mom will like it" as they see Ash was behind them "Ash!" as the two tackled him and kissed him

"You two are ready for your Valentines day date" as Elsa and Anna smiled "Yes Ash it be just the three of us but bieng with you makes me happy" said Elsa

Its Valentine's day at night. The kids are asleep as Ash and the girls are getting ready for their night out. Ash has his suit ready for his night out with the girls

"I wonder what dresses will Elsa and Anna be wearing?" Ash wondered as he see Elsa in a beautiful diamond dress then Anna wears a green dress as Ash was starin at them

"How do we look Ash!" said Elsa as Ash was speechless without a word "I guess it's yes" said Anna just then they notice Delia arrived

"Hey Ash!" she said as Ash hugged her "Hey Mom i'm glad that you are watching over the kids." Ash said as Delia is looking foward watching over them.

"Well i am thier Grandmother after all." she said to them as the thrre are heading out "Bye mrs. Ketchum!" saisaid Elsa and Anna as Delia waved goodbye "Have fun with my son!" said Delia as they blushed

"Ash where are we heading to?" said Elsa as Ash is taking them to Viradian city "Thought we start at Viradian city!" Ash said as those two see viradian city once now The three of them head to a hotel

"Ash I feel so exciting!" said Anna as she hugged her husband around his neck as Ash enjoys it "You had such a warm hug Anna" as his words made her blushed as they are having dinner together then they had chocolate for dessert

"Ash i never been so happy!" Elsa tells him as she was more happy enjoying thier moment "Well I do anything for my snow Queen" Ash admired her Elsa couldn't help but blushed as Anna has a idea

"Hey Ash i have a idea let's order champagne and wine!" said Anna as Ash had a bad feeling about this "I don't know?..." as Ash see Elsa holding him tight "Do it for us please Ash!!!" as Ash see those two do a puppy dog eyes

"Ok you win!" as Ash ordered Champagne and Wine to drink as they are enjoying drinking together Elsa was enjoying with a straw sharing it with Ash

as they had more than Ash had thought Elsa and Anna get drunk "Ash...you are so...hiccup...Cute and handsome...hiccup ...I want to ride you!" Anna said to him which Ash can tell she is drunk "Anna we should go upstairs" good thing Ash hadn't drink too much but he can feel himself drubk because of his eyes since at the guild then Elsa climbs on top of him wrapped her legs around his neck had her dress skirt under him letting him see her dark blue panties "Carry me...up...Hiccup...my...giggle...handsome king...I'm your eyes..." Elsa was indeed the most drunkest one as Ash's face turns red as he's seeing her panties as they made it to thier room

Ash let Elsa down from her piggy back in reverse "You two need to calm down from drinking" Ash said but he notice Elsa and Anna were stripping in front of him

Ash was staring at his two beauties naked are still drunk as they had thier breasts press together "Ashy we want you badly...very...hiccup...badly" Elsa said with a smile walking towards him Anna was the same as they are stripping him naked Ash couldn't hold it as he feels his rod harden

"That's it I can't take it!" as Ash starts kissing his wives each at thier lips as he feels thier hot breaths Ash was kissing Elsa and was groping Anna's butt those two feel it as they have a get very naughty.

"Ash watch the show we're performing" as Elsa and Anna let Ash sit at the bed that he is watching them start fooling around with each other but Ash walks over to them

"How about we start now you two are very naughty" as the two smirked and tackled him the three are making out as Ash was massaging Elsa's breasts made her moan "Oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going!" then he was pinching her nipples now starts sucking her breast "Yes yes Ashy let my milk go in you sweetie" she said as Ash continues on her Right one but Ash let her use her ice power in her nipple so he can drink cold as he was done

"Ash my breasts are calling..." said Anna as she covered them in chocolate syurp including her nipples as Ash grabbed her and spank her butt made Anna purred "I never forget you!" as Ash was licking her breasts clean then was massaging them made Anna gasped

"Ooooh Ash yes that's it!" then he was nibbling her nipple clean and starts sucking them "Yes yes yes this is my first valentines day and forever my Ashy" she said as he starts sucking her right one as he was done both Elsa and Anna held Ash and they sandwiched his head by pressing thier breasts on him and starts rubbing them

"You girls are like a pillow" Ash said as Ash notice Elsa lowers down and Anna has her womanhood on his face "Now Ashy you should know Anna and I want Action" as Elsa focus on her harden rod was huge she starts stroking it made Ash hiss puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Ohhhhhh Elsa!" Ash moaned as Elsa continues bopping as Ash touch her hair and pinch her ass made her go faster

Ash then starts licking Anna as she moaned "Yes yes yes Ash keep going!" Anna shouted as Ash continues eating her up as Elsa still going faster of bopping Ash even licks faster as Anna was moaning and swoosh her hair "Ash here it comes!!" as she released her floods Ash was enjouying her love juice as he too is reaching limit

"Elsa I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and over her breasts as she swallows then Elsa and Anna switch places as Elsa is on top as Ash held her butt and starts licking

womanhood made Elsa gasped engoying it "Oh Yes Ash keep going" Elsa begged as Ash continues licking her womanhood as Elsa feels wet then Anna took her breasts and sandwiched his rod between them; rubbing them together. Ash groaned at her affection and went back to licking. Elsa moaned

"Ash keep going faster" Elsa shouted as Ash was going faster then he stroke Anna's hair made her rubbed faster "Ash I'm gonna..." as Elsa released her love juice on him Ash was drinking it up then he feel his limit

"Anna I'm gonna" as Anna puts his rod on her mouth as his seed fires inside her and some landed on her breasts she swallows it as Ash goes for Elsa first Then he whispered into her ear. "Bend over." She did as now her top part was over the bed and her cut butt was up and ready for her lover. Ash lined up his member to her butthole and shoved it in with some force.

"AHhhh! Ash YES! Pound your Queen! Harder!" She screamed as he went to town on her butt. "Your so tight! I love it!" He cried out in pleasure. He thrusted deeper and faster into her. She moaned and gripped the sheets tightly and drooled with her tongue hanging out. Ash kept going till Elsa let out a mighty cry as she came onto the floor. "Woah you came hard my dear." Ash smirked Elsa panted as till she gets recovered.

"Ash I'm still want more!!!" Anna said as she push Ash on the bed then she is on top of him pressed his rod on her womanhood "I am going to ride like a horse!" she was so drunk that she said horse instead of cowboy as they start kissing and Anna starts bouncing made Ash loving it more

"Oh Oh Anna Anna yes yes yes" Ash shouted as Anna was bouncing faster and faster even her breasts were moving faster as Ash was groping them as they keep going until

"Anna I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still feeling it "Me too honey in me nowwwww" as they climaxed Anna was on the bed going to recover Ash was going to rest until

"No Ash I'm not done i still want you!!!" as Elsa jumps on top of him and just starts rubbing her body against his "Whoa you are full of energy!" said Ash as she's giggling "Of course you are my miracle Ash who had help me and I am your true miracle too!" as she gets his Rod inside her.

"Ash I'll ride you even more and you will give me the best present" as they start kissing as Elsa start bouncing him She goes wild with enthusiasm "Ash I want you to impregnate me!" as Ash heard that as he is enjoying her bouncing and staring at her bouncing breasts "Oh oh Elsa..." Ash can't continue as he is moaning then Elsa was screaming

"Yes Ashy that's what i want for valentine's day I want to be a mother of your children again!!!!!" she screamed Ash accepted her wish then Anna comes in behind her

"Two can play Elsa!!!" as Anna starts groping her chest from behind. "Elsa has the better breasts than me!" Anna said that because she's jealous of her older sister has bigger breasts than her

"But i can't resist!" but then Anna looks up and starts making out with her

"Elsa..." Anna said as Elsa wraps an arm around her head and holds her their eyes they make out turning on ash even harder. "Oh oh you two are hot I'm gonna..." as Ash fire his seed inside Elsa

"No Ashy fuck me more please continue!!" Elsa wants more of Ash her true love she ever had

"No Way I need a turn more!!!" just Ash Ash was pounding Elsa more Anna takes her off of Ash and puts her on and then starts sucking on her breasts and fingering her also just moan and pleasure

"Ooooh jealous Anna so you can make Ash more naughty" Elsa said then Anna starts eating her out. "Ooh yes i enjoy it more!!!!" as Elsa still drunk grabs hold of her head and forces her to keep drinking

"Oh Wow those two wanted me to continue smart more" Ash was enjoying the show as thier combined love juices landed on him

"Wow you two really enjoyed it" Ash said which Anna hungrily continues. "No I am not done i never go down without a fight!!!!" Anna continues making out her sister as she's about to come again Anna let's go and rubs her pussy against Elsa's they moan in pleasure

"Ashy i need you too because I Love you my lucky Man!!!" as Anna is taking ashes Rod into her mouth bobbing aggressively while thrusting Ash moaning

"Oh Anna..." As Ash lowers down and starts making out with Elsa.

"Oh oh oh oh oh Ashhhhhhhh We Looooovvvveeee you foreverrrrrrrrr!!!!!!" The girls come again against each other "Elsa we are not done yet honey!!!" Ash moves in and thrust back inside Elsa "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash yes yes yes i love you i love i love always make me a mother again baby!!!!!" she shouted in tears as Anna moves herself over her sister's face and Elsa starts eating her out

"Oh Elsa yes big sis" as Anna was moaning Ash then hugs Anna and they make out "Ash yes i never forget you baby" Anna said to her husband until Ash feels his limit

"Elsa I'm gonna...cum!!!" Ash said still thrusting her pussy "Me Too Ashy i wasnt your hot seed inside me one more time!!!!" as Ash fires his seed into Elsa Once More

"Ash was so exhausted as he fell asleep then Elsa and Anna were doing it again still drunk in which they did into their own love making to each other as Ash blacks out

(morning)

the sun shines at the window They wake up the next morning "Ohhh my head i can't remember what happen" as Anna see she is between her naked sister's breasts "Why am i in between Elsa's breasts?" then she see ash on their legs his head on her butt and holding Elsa waist.

"Did we make love last night?" as Anna see Elsa was up notice Ash holding her as she smiled

"Ashy wake up!" Elsa said as Ash wakes up "My head what happen?" as They find a video of their night "Ash turn it on we must see what happen?" Elsa said as Ash nodded picks the camera up and turn it on

"No no no did we just..." Anna was out of words the three are embarrassed as they see themselves drunk but the most embarrassement was Elsa and Anna are still frisky with each other and Ash wakes up because he is still drunk and too lost in his lust and his love for them as Elsa and Anna focus and it turns him on even more.

afterwards when the video is over "I never been so embarrassed in my life!!!" Elsa's face was red as her, Ash and Anna are blushing embarrassed disgusted

"try again Ash" as Ash did what Anna said as he turned it on again and a little horny on it

"Ash we're sorry we didn't listen to you honey Anna and I decide that we will drink alcohol again" said Elsa

"And we never speak of this again girls I'm going to destroy it." as soon as Ash is about to destroy the tape but they hesitate "No Ash no we're going to keep it as our private video and my present to think of you Ashy." Anna said as Ash gives it to her then Anna goes to shower And then Elsa walks to Ash was getting dress

"Ash even though that's embarrassing but i know how to make it go away. Call you mother and tell her Anna will watch the kids and you and me stay for a nother night and I want you to do me again." Elsa said even though they're still embarrassed but Ash smiled and held her waist

"You know how to make me happy my beautiful queen!" as Elsa giggles and dragged Ash to the second shower and start making out inside

**that is it of the story I bet you like it where Ash Elsa and Anna are enjoying thier valentines day at viradian city and they enjoyed thier romance until those three were drunk by drinking too much that those three are in a romance attack and are in a romantic valentines day and bieng embarrassed as they never drink again and if you want a other AshXElsaXAnna story, Ashxelsa (Light universe) and also the sequel of AshXElsa from the infinity universe if you want them let me know and AshXElsa lives on enjoy**


End file.
